


Lessons in Love

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was reveal/revelation.</p></blockquote>





	Lessons in Love

It wasn't until years later that Buffy realized that she had learned all she needed about love in five minutes.

Angel's kiss was a revelation. Tender yet passionate, full of need but not demanding more than she was willing to give. She had been kissed before, but this inflamed her like nothing else ever had and she wanted to give herself over to it.

Lesson one – love was a force she was powerless before.

And then she screamed, the man gone, a monster in his place.

This then was lesson two. In the end, love led to betrayal and heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was reveal/revelation.


End file.
